


Bluff

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony analyzes Ziva's poker game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff

Tony knew that Ziva would have a fantastic poker face. But for a ninja, her tell was obvious. Just as he was about to fold and call it a night, he figured it out. If she had a good hand, she glanced at her chips, even if it wasn’t her turn.

Tony had confidence in his game now. If he was certain she wouldn’t kill him with the deck of cards, he’d challenge her to a game of strip poker upstairs in the hotel room. But he decided to continue bluffing. It was what they were always best at, anyway.


End file.
